


Tmnc (the c stands for cat)

by jayfeather226



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat/Human Hybrids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfeather226/pseuds/jayfeather226
Summary: In this one shot the turtles are cats. Tmnt alternate universe as cats instead. The actual summary inside this has now become a series of one shots of them as cats if you have any suggestions please tell me, and I'll try to do them.Leo is a light gray-blue cat with dark blue eyesMikey is an orange tabby with white "paws" and bright blue eyesRaph is a black cat with red "paws" and bright green eyesDonnie is a black cat with brown-red eyes





	1. The fight

summary: Leo and Mikey were out when they were attacked by foot bots. Leo is down and its up to Mikey to hold them off until their brothers come. can he? or will he fail?

Mikey was running behind Leo, he was more tailing him then anything. Leo had left the lair in a huff and Mikey followed after glaring at Raph for it. Mikey saw Leo's light gray-blue tail going over a roof ledge and followed, his light furred paws landing on the fire escape. His ears stood upright listening for his older brother. He heard the paw steps of his brother down in the alley and jumped down to talk to him.

Leo was laid out on the ground his head on his front paws, and his hindquarters curled under himself, his slim tail curled ocer his body, ears slumped to his skull. All in all Leo looked upset. Mikey wouldn't have this, he walked over on all fours. While he and his brothers could walk on their back legs only they prefer to walk on all fours. Mikey got closer to Leo and laid down next to him. He put his head on Leo's back, his arms curled under his chest and his legs doing the same under his belly. his fluffy tail wrapped around Leo, he started to purr. He waited on Leo to start the conversation.

"What are you doing out here Mikey?" Leo asked flicking his tail tip.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Leo," Mikey said rubbing his head against Leo's.( this is something cats do to both family and mates its a way of rubbing a scent for other creatures to know that they are theirs).

"I'm fine Mikey, go home," Leo said not returning the gesture.

"No you're not Leo, talk to me. I won't say a word to the others, promise," Mikey said.

"Fine Mikey, I'm upset with Raph. He always undermines what I say on any matter and it fustrates me," Leo said claws sliding out of fingers and toes.

"I've seen he's become more aggressive then ever. He almost tore my ear off the other day because I interrupted his work out just to tell him dinner is ready," Mikey said lowering his head down to the center of Leo's back.

"What really?" Leo asked lifting his head turning it towards Mikey to check his ears, the were a little scratches up, but nothing to serious.

" Yeah, but this is about you not me Leo, so talk," Mikey said lifting his head grinning.

Before Leo could say anything they were surrounded by foot bots. Leo and Mikey stood and reached for weapons that were not there. They had left them in their mad dash from the lair. So they fell on hand to hand combat, or more precisely claws to blade fighting. Leo rushed them with Mikey a step behind him, and in sync brought down bot after bot. Soon Mikey saw Leo flying and hitting the back alley wall. Leo tried to stand, blood dripping from the wound on his head staining the light blue-gray fur. He fell back down though blue eyes squeezed together until he passed out. Mikey stared in absolute horror. He kept going to the sound of a crunch when Leo had hit the wall.

Then something snapped in Mikey, his bright blue eyes narrowed and all he saw was red.

The bots were easy to handle at first, Until Mikey was thrown as well. He looked up to see Leo across from him. He placed his paw on the blue ones in front of him then stood and arched his back ready to fight to protect his older brother. He charged then again and got through another dozen before he was thrown into the wall again. He stood back up wires in his teeth and his claws. His legs look like he took a razor blade to them along with his back. His head was bleeding and his side was killing him. He stood in front of the blue furred cat, arching his back and fluffing up his tail. ready to attack again. He kept this up until he was thrown into the wall a third time and no matter what he did he could not get up again.

He watched as the bots closed in on him and Leo ready to deal the killing blow, Mikey turned his head away and waited for the blow. It never came. He could hear a low growling coming from above him and looked up to see a black cat with brown-red eyes crouched in front of Mikey and Leo. Mikey looked further down the alley to see another black cat, though this one and blood red paws and tail. He was destroying the last of the foot bots.

Mikey smiled he was safe now, he closed his eyes to Donnie turning around to check on the two cats behind him.

DONNIES POV

I turned to check on my brothers behind me to see that Mikey had finally collasped sometime during the fight. I bent down to see what I could do for his injuries now. There wasn't much I could do. Soon Raph joined me to help carry the two home. I helped get Leo on his back then picked up Mikey and together we got the two cats into the sewers. We ran down the tunnels with our brothers draped across our backs.

Soon we made it to the lair and we rushed the two to the lab so I could work on their injuries. Leo's was easy it was a head wound that just needed to be wrapped. Mikey's on the other paw was more substantial, he had a head wound that just needed to be wrapped, a fractured leg, a broken rib, a tear in his ear, and cuts all over his body. So I got to work on making a cast for his leg and wrapping up his chest. I stitched up his worse cuts and wrapped them. Then all we could do was wait on either one of the to wake up.

MIKEYS POV

I woke to shuffling going back and forth. I flicked my ear, then opened my eyes. I had to immediately close them again with a hiss because of the light above me.

"Mikey the lights off now you can open those eyes now," a voice said it sounded like Leo. So I opened my eyes again and looked up to see Leo, with a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Hi Leo how you feeling?" I asked trying to sit up.

"Don't get up Mikey you're still hurt and you need to heal okay, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Leo asked pushing me back to the bed.

"I'm fine Leo water would be good though," I said suddenly feeling my super dry throat.

Leo left to get the water and presumably Donnie as well, becuase as soon as he returned Donnie and Raph were behind him. Leo walkes over with a cup of water and a straw, he held it my mouth. I took a long drink as my throat was just begging for the water as soon as it touched my mouth. Soon the cup was gone and I was feeling a lot better now.

"So Mike care to explain your side of the story on how you ended up like this?" Raph asked gesturing towards my body. I looked down to see that my chest had been bandaged up and my head as well if I was feeling that correctly. I looked back up to my brothers and said the only thing I could

"I don't know what happened, but when I saw Leo get thrown like that something in me snapped and I attacked anything that was threatening my brother."

They looked at me like I was insane.

"Mikey you destroyed over three dozen foot bots before we were able to get there to help, and you can't remember how you did it?" Donnie asked sitting on the bed along side me.

"Yeah that's what I'm saying," I said cuddling into my brothers long fur. Soon we were joined by Raph and Leo. Raph scooped me up and put me next to him and Donnie laid down behind me, Leo laid down next to Donnie. Raph had curled his tail over me and Donnie, while Leo pulled the cover over everybody. This effectivly hid me and Donnie from the world.

LEOS POV

I laid my head on Donnie's back and saw that Raph has done the same with Mikey.

"Sorry about the fight Leo," Raph said softly so as not to wake the two younger cats.

"It's fine Raph, though I ask don't attack our little brothers for no reason again, some of those scratches on his ears is not from the foot bots," I said lifting his head to lick Raph's forehead.

"What!?" Raph yelped he shifted to look at Mikey's ears and saw the scratches that could only come from a cats claws. He bent down and started to lick Mikey's ears.

"It's okay Raph he's not mad at you just concerned, we all are ," I said. "Just promise me when you're ready to talk, you come to one of us okay?"

"Yeah I will, thanks Leo," Raph said laying down and closing his eyes.

I did the same not one of stirred when our father came in to find us and tucking us in.


	2. The start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how splinter ended up with four cats as sons instead of turtles

Hamato Yoshi strolled out of the pet store holding a box that contained four kittens in it. The first kitten was a light blue-gray color with dark blue eyes, the second one was a black cat with red paws and his entire tail being red. He had green eyes. The third kitten was also a black color, but this time only black with piercing ember eyes. The last kitten, and the smallest of them, was an orange tabby kitten with lighter paws, muzzle, and ears. He had bright blue eyes. He was currently trying to pounce on the red-black kittens tail. Yoshi smiled and continued on his way to his apartment with his new friends, tucked safely in the box.

He looked back after a man who had ran into him, feeling something off about the man he followed him. Sneacking around the corner of an alley he watched as men, there was about three of them, converged in front of a canister of glowing green ooze. He stepped forward to get a better look when he accidently stepped on a rat's tail, he looked down as he heard it screech and run off down the alley way.

He looked up and saw all three of the men baring down on him. He snarled and tucked the box into one hand and fought the men with the other. He did not notice when the man with the ooze had dropped it, but he did notice when he was splashed with the ooze and started to transform. When he flinched in pain he had loosened his grip on the box and it went tumbling down, opening and the kittens falling into the ooze as well.

Since the last thing Yoshi had touched was a rat he mutated into just that, his kittens who he was petting before, and he was the one to put them into the box, mutated into anthropomorphic cats. Yoshi was trembling from the pain of the transformation and noticed the four different sized kitten children, all four curled around each other trembling as well, he could even hear some whimpering coming from the pile of different colored fur. He stood wobbling and stumbled his way over to the young kittens, he soothed them and picked them up. He had the blue-gray kitten and the pure black one in one arm holding them around their waists, then he picked up the black-red kitten and the orange tabby he had the black one around the waist and the tabby sprawled across his arm. He looked around and started down the alley hoping to find a way to hide from the ones who did this to them and the humans that would never except them. He found a box big enough for the children and put them in it. He picked it up and jumped down into the sewers, he figured that would be the best place to hide from the humans.

Splinter stowed the box in a warm pipe and covered it with a platform he had found, he then weighed it down, not knowing how strong the kittens could be and he didn't want them to run off. He then left them there to find some clothes, food, and blankets for him and the kittens. He found a store that was closed and snuck in and gathered everything he needed. He had wrote everything down and their price, and after calculating it put enough money on the counter to pay for what he had taken along with a note explaining that he had taken these itwms and that he was very sorry for having to do the transaction like this. He then left as silently as he came.

He found the box he had stowed away, but the kittens were playing around it, the pure black one was batting at the the dark red tail of his brother's. The orange tabby had settled on the blue-gray kittens stomach chewing on one of the pointed ears of the light furred kitten.

Yoshi smiled and grabbed the tabby and put a modified diaper on him and Then putting a pair of pants on him with a hole for his tail, a long sleeved shirt with a kitten on it. He then put some socks on the bottom paws. He wasn't sure if the kitten would be able to stay warm, fur or no fur, down in the dark damp sewers so wanted to make sure. From the size of the kitten this one was but a new born.

Yoshi then placed the kitten down in the box wrapped in an orange blanket and placed him on a pillow, he then picked up the light furred kitten and placed him in a pull up modified for his slim tail. He then pulled the pants on and the 'space hero's' long sleeved shirt he had found for the young kitten. He then placed some socks and shoes on the paws that had become feet. He believed this one is the oldest he was about the size of a four year old. He set him back in the pipe and handed him a sandwich he had found.

Yoshi then picked up the pure black kitten and put a pull-up on him as well, along with a pair of pants, jeans, and a long sleeved shirt with a bunch of bubbling test tubes all over it. He then put some socks and shoes on him and set him next to his brother and thought how he looked he might be three. Yoshi then turned to the other dark furred kitten and dressed him as well putting him in a pull-up as well along with a red long sleeved shirt with a tiger pouncing at the viewer. He was three as well and was placed next to the pure black kitten. He then handed them both a sandwich and picked up the new born kitten and placed a bottle in his mouth. Yoshi fed and then burped the little one then settled down the blankets in a simbalence of a nest, he settled the three older ones close to him and then placed the youngest in a divet so he would not be turned onto in the night.

Once Yoshi woke he figured he needed to give the young ones a name, he thought maybe Japanese, but he didn't want the awful memory of what had happened to him there so he threw that thought out. The rat then thought about his favorite artists from the Italian Renaissance era, he smiled and stroked the blue-gray kitten which woke him up

"Leonardo," he said petting his ears. The kitten purred and rubbed against his fathers claw.

He then stroked the black-red kitten waking him as well. "Raphael," he said smiling when the kitten huffed and layed back down.

Yoshi then stroked the black kitten and waited for him to wake, once he did he muttered his name: "Donatello." He smiled when the kitten turned his head thinking about the name before smiling and laying back down as well.

He then looked over to the orange tabby, smikes and said: "Michelangelo." He then stood and picked up the wooden platform he had found yesterday, he looked at it thinking he could use to make a stroller for his children he needed wheels though so he snuck topside to find what he needed, Yoshi found more wood and nails an old hammer and the wheels he needed.

He went back underground and started making the stroller. He had a place for Michelangelo to lay in and a place with a gate for the other three to play in. He cushioned the play area and then placed the three in it. Yoshi then placed the blankets and pillows in the box he had set up for his youngest son to lay in. He placed him in after changing him. He had fixed a bottle for the tabby kitten and got more sandwiches for his other three kittens and one for him. He started to push the stroller down the tunnels. He walked until he found the abandoned subway and found a fairly big subway station. Yoshi stopped the stroller next to the entrance and turned back the the three kittens and told them to stay there. He then turned and getting on all four of his feet surveyed the area for dangers to his growing family, finding none he went back to his children and took them out of the play area and let them toddle around Yoshi smiled at that and turned back to pick up Michelangelo and set him up in a make shift crib and set up a bed for the children to sleep in. He then settled them down in the bed and went to get the things he needed.

TIME SKIP A FEW WEEKS

Splinter smiled down at his three sons holding his fourth feeding him his bottle, he had finally gotten everything he needed to make this subway station a home for him and his sons. Each of his sons could have their own room but for now it was easier to have them in the same room, except Michelangelo he was still sleeping in Splinters room, he was still weary of letting the youngest out of his sight for to long. He had three beds set up for each of his sons in the biggest room along with a toy chest for each of them. Michelangelo did have a room, for when he got older. Splinter also decorated the other rooms ready for his other sons to move in, for Leonardo he had painted the room a dark blue like the mask he wore, for Raphael he painted his rooma dark red like his mask, Donatello's room a deep purple color the same as his mask, and Michelangelo's room is a bright orange color like his soon to be mask.

He had started out Leobardo's training into Ninjitsu and would not start the other's until they reached to age of four. He had set up the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen had a stone slab in the center making a great table he had snuck back to his home and took all his silverware, plates, bowls, and everything he had brought with him. In each of the seperate rooms was a closet with all his kids clothes he had bought for them.

They were going to live a long and happy life down in the sewers safe from the people that would hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know this was supposed to be a one shot, then I thought why not explain how splinter gained for cats as sons and not turtles. I know how they came to the lair in the show but I wanted my own version. so on to the ages and why I chose them. Leo gained a lot more human wise he was the first born kitten and the oldest but he was exposed to the most mutagen while being mutated so theres that. Raph and Donnie I usually dont have as twins so wanted to try something new. And Mikey is a new born becuase he was the least exposed to the mutagen he was also the runt of the litter and so that was taken into consideration during the mutation. Splinter felt like it was his fault the kittens were like that now and so took it upon himself to raise the four.
> 
> so if you want I'm going to continue writing some one shots for this if I ever feel like it again, and if you have any suggestions please comment and tell me what they are please I love getting ideas to work on its a joy in life for me. Just dont expect fast updates for this one I already have two full stories I'm working on at the moment. I just thought about this and typed it out hope you enjoyed thank you.


End file.
